Lazy Day
by shikamaru-syndrome
Summary: when a beautiful day like this comes along you can't missed your opportunity to enjoy it. Too bad a certain Nara is just too lazy to care. rated 'M' cuz it got smut. not the best smut but at least it got somethin. based of the lazy song. hope u like :


**Hello Shikamaru-Syndrome here and I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing my HidanxHinata fanific that I posted! I actually wanted to do this one yesterday too but I was like naaaww one fanfic at a time ne? So yea this fanfic is based off of the Lazy Song by Bruno Mars (if you haven't heard, do its epic! Shikamaru's and mine theme song lol) it doesn't have the lyrics what so ever but it kinda gets the plot line of the story lol so yea enjoy! Like always if there are any grammar errors I'm sorry **

**Lazy Day**

It was a wonderful Saturday afternoon. No clouds in the sky, kids playing in the park, and housewives picking up the Saturday special's at their local shops. However, at a special Nara residence there was one who was barely waking up. You guessed it Shikamaru Nara was waking up from his 13 hour long sleep. He was awoken by his pesky alarm clock reminding him that he still wasn't dead and he had a whole eternity to do that.

'Hmmmmm troublesome alarm clock waking me up at this hour. It's barely noon. Might as well get up and take a shower. What a drag. It's too troublesome to do anything today' Thought a sleepy Shikamaru while getting up and stretching then walking to his bathroom that was attached to his room to take a quick shower.

After the Nara got out of taking his shower he got out to change into something more comfortable.

'Might as well just wear boxer s and shorts. It's not like I'm going anywhere today.' Reasoned Shikamaru while walking out of his room and going to his living room to watch some TV. He sat on his couch while putting his feet up on his coffee table. He was watching a chess tournament that was live on some channel but then changed it to some other channel that showed music videos. He was falling back to sleep hearing this rapper singing something his clouded mind caught as the "Dougie" when his doorbell rang followed by soft knocking.

'Troublesome, who would want to visit me? It's probably Hinata' Thought Shikamaru. 'Why doesn't she just use her key?'

The second he thought that the door opened revealing his Indigo haired girlfriend. Yes Shikamaru and Hinata were in a relationship ever since their two favorite teachers had their first son and asked them to be the godparents. Shikamaru, like Hinata, didn't feel comfortable at first but that led to Shikamru asking Hinata out on a friendly date to get to know each other better and eventually led to them really dating. Now a year later and they were still going strong, maybe even stronger. In the door way stood Hinata hyuga wearing a white knitted beanie with a white boyfriend shirt, black leggings and 1880's styled black boots. When she saw Shikamaru's state of dress she blushed and looked down. Shikamaru saw the blush and arched one eyebrow.

'Troublesome women, it's not like she hasn't seen me without any clothes on. Though I find it quite cute, sometimes it's just a drag' thought Shikamaru. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Hinata waving a delicate hand over his face while sitting next to him on the couch. He jumped a little at being awoken from his thoughts like that and faced Hinata. He raised his eyebrow once more as to asking her what.

"I was a-asking you shikamaru i-if you h-have eaten breakfast?" Ask Hinata knowing the answer would be no. She knew that this was one of Shikamaru's lazy days. Where he does nothing if he doesn't absolutely have to.

"No I haven't eaten. It's too troublesome to get up right now." Shikamaru said yawning and lying back on the couch dragging Hinata with him using her shoulder as a pillow.

"Come on Shikamaru you h-have to eat s-something. I b-bet you just w-woke up." Said Hinata while trying to get up but Shikamaru held her back by grabbing her hand and putting his face in her neck and inhaling her lilac perfume. She wasn't one for perfumes but she did like to wear perfumes that smelled like flowers and that weren't so obnoxious and he liked that about her. He smirked into her neck knowing that she could feel it.

"As a matter of fact I did just wake up and I'm not hungry. Well not for food anyway." He said while kissing her on her neck right below her ear which was really red and hot.

She could feel the little vibrations of his silent laughter and was about to shove him off when he started to suck and nibble on her earlobe making her melt against him. He continued his ministrations all over her neck while she had turned to face him. She ran her hands over his chest and abs while he slowly laid her on her back. He kissed up from the hollow of her throat to her chin to her cheek and finally her lips. They kissed gently at first but became more passionate as time went on and sooner or later their two tongue s battled each other for dominance. His sneaky hands started to roam her petite frame unbuttoning one button of her shirt at a time and using his tongue to distract her from what he was doing. When he finally unbuttoned her shirt he kissed down to her collar bone and placed his hands on her shoulders to slide the fabric off and kiss them. She gently pushed him off and sat completely up to take off her boots. With her back facing him, she started to unbutton her boots but found it hard to focus when he kept kissing her back and neck. When she finally took off her boots she sat up some to take off her leggings because they were going to come off sooner or later. She faced Shikamaru once again and placed on hand behind his neck and one on his shoulder and kissed him lying back to the position they were in the beginning. He latched on to her collarbone again kissing, licking and nibbling it liking the little moans and mewls he got in return. He kissed down to the swells of her breast and kissed all that the bra didn't hide. However after a while it became annoying so he reached behind her back and unclasped it and taking it off and throwing it on the floor with her shirt and other clothes. He latched on to her right breast swirling his tongue over the nipple while his right hand massaged her left breast. She moaned his name out while she grabbed his head to keep him in place. They kept up with the foreplay for a bit longer but grew too hot for it so they quickly shed all their clothes with Shikamru's member stroking and poking at her entrance. He then drew her into an open mouth kiss while he entered her slowly teasing them both. Once he is fully in he started to rock back and forth slowly at first but picked up the pace when he heard Hinta's moans and erotic sighs. He kept his face in her neck while she hugged his back and occasionally arched into him mewling and occasionally screaming how great he felt. He went faster and faster until he felt her inner wall constrict signaling her closeness to the end. He didn't want to be left behind so he went faster and harder, taking his face off of her neck to kiss her passionately. If they were on a bed the headboard would be hitting the wall and the spring would sound like they were about to spring. Hinata had finally met her end and screamed out his name while Shikamaru pump into her 3 more times before meeting her in the pure bliss. He fell on top of her using her breast as pillows, panting trying to regain his breath. After a while he felt her giggled and he raised his head to see why she was laughing.

"At l-least you're not too l-lazy to do t-that shikamaru." Hinata said while giggling again. Shikamaru was about to protest when his stomach rumbled. He felt Hinata giggled again and instead of using words, he used his mouth to keep her quiet and from saying those four dread words: I told you so. After he let her breathe she gently pushed his chest signaling that she wanted to get up so he pulled out of her and sat next to her while she put on her underwear and bra followed by her boyfriend shirt. Since the shirt reached her hips she felt no need to but on her leggings.

"I'll go m-make y-you some b-breakfast ok Shikamaru." She left him sitting there on the couch still naked. He was staring at the ceiling fan thinking of when he had to go back to school (a/n: He goes to a university with Hinata and the gang. Asuma and Kurenai are professors there) when he heard Hinata call him from the kitchen. Without even worrying of putting his boxers on he went to the kitchen to get some of the delicious foods his girlfriend must have prepared. Hinata was too busy at the counter she didn't notice Shikamaru coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He started to kiss her neck when she turned around and pushed him off with a red face.

"S-S-Shikam-maru! G-go put s-s-some clothes o-on!" She said pointing towards the living room.

"Why should I? It's my house and I can be naked if I want." Shikamaru said while folding his arms across his chest.

"W-well i-if you want s-some of m-my breakfast t-than I suggest y-you go wear s-some clothes!"

"Fine! I'll go put on my boxers!" Shikamaru said while mumbling under his breath "Troublesome woman". When he came back from the living room in his boxers he sat down and ate breakfast. They talked and laughed and in no time they were back on the couch watching movies and having a relaxing day. By nightfall they lay in his bed again sweaty and tangled in each other trying to fend off sleep for as long as they could. Hinata untangled herself from Shikamaru and laid on her back and faced his nightstand where the phone was located at. On the phone charger, a red blinking light was flashing and on the little monitor it said that he had about 10 missing calls.

"S-Shikamaru you h-have 10 m-missing calls. A-are you g-going to c-call back?" Asked Hinata while facing him. He just shrugged and scooped her in his arms her back facing his chest, arms around her waist and his head on her neck.

"I'll get it tomorrow now sleep Hinata." Shikamaru said while yawning.

"O-ok Shikamaru. I l-love you." She said while moving her head to face him.

"I love you too Hinata." He responded by kissing her sweetly on the lips and returning to her neck. She yawned cutely before shutting her eyes as well. Their last thought before going back to sleep was:

'I love these lazy days'

**THE END!**

**Hello! Did ya guys like it? Hehehehehe this one actually did have smut on it! Like when I was writing it I was like gosh! Man it's so much easier to read it then to write it lol. It was my first time writing smut so like I'm sorry if it ain't perverted enough lol. So yea if you guys liked it you know what to do just review! (heheheheh I rhymed) **

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome **


End file.
